


Frozen

by Cait_frost_11



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: The cold took overShe's gone without return





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot when I wrote this. Maybe a little before 3x07(?)...

The cold took over  
She's gone without a return  
The power she feared  
Has taken over her mind  
She's somebody new  
The old her is lost in snow  
snow  
snow  
Now she's really snow  
Her emotions are cold  
cold  
cold  
She has become cold  
The girl we knew is frost  
frost  
frost  
She's lost in the frost  
Quickly becoming the Killer Frost


End file.
